This invention relates in general to wireless communication systems, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for classifying a baseband signal.
A wireless communication device must be able to scan for valid channels. The device must be able to determine the existence of and the quality of a multi-level signal in a quick and efficient manner. Prior-art wireless communication receivers have utilized a variety of correlation techniques in combination with histograms for classifying received signals.
The prior-art techniques have required an appreciable amount of memory and have tended occasionally to classify a signal falsely. What is needed is an improved method and apparatus for classifying a received signal. The method and apparatus preferably will require less memory than prior-art techniques, will be more easily adapted to other signal types and will be more resistant to falsing.